


Irresistible

by wolfzaa



Category: Uncharted
Genre: A bit mention of daddy kink, Age Difference, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nate is a little shit, but I like it anyway, which isn't even the point of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzaa/pseuds/wolfzaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nate was eighteen, he was still young, bold and reckless (not that he was any better twenty years later).  The only obstacle between him and that Tsar’s crown was Victor Goddamn Sullivan.  How would he persuade the stubborn forty-two-year-old man to be on his side this time?</p><p>Or, how Sully found out Nate was irresistible and this was bad for his health for god's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I post a fanfiction here. English is not my native language and this is un-beta'd, so sorry for any mistake you see and feel free to correct them.  
> Thanks for reading!

           “Oh, c’mon Sully!  Give me back my note!”

           “Dream off.”

           “No, no no no.  You can’t do this to me!  Sully--- Sully!”

           It was the fifth time Nate said that exact sentence today.  He grumbled as his eyes stared at a small journal in Sully’s hand in frustration then back to the older man with the deadliest glare he could.  Oh, how naive of him.  How could only _that_ affect one goddamn Sully?

           “Don’t you complain with me, kid.  Do you know how much I’ve paid to get you out of the jail?  Dealing with Russian mafia is no fun, I tell you.  Not even a bit.  Just forget that goddamn project of yours and find something else!”

           “What?  I’ve decoded it for three weeks!  How can I stop right now?”

           Nate protested.  Sully exaggeratedly rolled his eyes like _come on, don’t you know how to spell a word common sense?_   He found the kid in some random auction in Saint Petersburg where most of billionaires in Russia came along; which meant the mafia were included.  Nate was looking for the information about some Tsar’s jeweled crown Sully didn’t give a damn, but hell the mafia did.  Good god the kid wasn’t noticed, not by the mafia at least.

           The officers later told Sully that Nate was caught red-handed while stealing a platinum diamond necklace.  Nate disagreed, after all.

 

 _“T_ _hat’s not fair!_ _”_  Nate protested with all his might.   _“_ They _are the one stealing the_ whole _chest of diamond and left that necklace to me to kick me behind the bars!_ _”_

 _Smart asses_ , Sully compliment but then again, Nate disagreed.

 

           Back to the argument, Nate still didn’t give up about the crown.  Well, not that Sully expected him to after all.  He did flip through the boy’s journal and actually, he was pretty impressed.  The boy jotted everything down; codes and how to decode, every clue he found, there were even doodles of maps and some random sketches of treasures.  Sully didn’t expect this from an eighteen years old teenager either.

           “Just give back my note, Sully,” Nate pleaded with his best puppy eyes, “Please, please, please?”

            “No fucking way,” the older man retorted while putting a cigar between his lips.  Nate cocked his nose immediately, the boy wasn’t into cigars and cigarettes since the first time they met -- which unfortunately, Sully didn’t care.  “It’s time to grow up, kid.  You gotta learn some lesson: don’t you dare messing with Russian mafia all by yourself again.”

           Nate opened his mouth to throw back some good words but nothing came up.  He groaned while Sully chuckled, waiting to see how the boy would handle this.

           “So it’s okay if I told you?”  Nate finally asked, tipped with a sign of challenge.

           “Of fucking course,” Sully rolled his eyes.  He wasn’t a coward who dare not risk anything in his life, so why did Nate have to sound like he would be against the idea?  “I’m on your side, kid.  You are smart, but too bold. You won’t survive a year with that kind of thought.  If you want something big, make it right.”

           “You’re okay with the plan?  Then why did you make it sound stupid in the first place?”

            “I was stupid enough since I betrayed Marlowe for you.  Thus no, I’m okay with the crown, but not with your plan.”

            Nate chewed his inner mouth in concern.  Smart kid as always, thought Sully.

           “What’d you do if I told you, huh?”  Well, _that_ was definitely a challenge.  Smart, yes, but stubborn.

           “Well, I’ve survived this kind of life for forty and fucking two years for a reason,” Sully breathed out cigar smoke.  “You are way too young for this game.  Have you ever heard of a word _connection_?”

           “What?  That’s just---”

            “Don’t you ever underestimate a power of connection and experience.  I’ve got a friend in Moscow who knows shits about Russian history and treasure, but you didn’t ask me.  I can fake you an ID to get backstage without being caught, but you didn’t ask me, either.”

            Their eyes locked.  Sully could see a glimpse of concern in that grey-blue eyes; still stubborn but more careful.  No wonder why he was so interested in this kid in the first place.  Nate needed only experience and a little training to become a professional thief, a great one to be specific.  At first it was just his potential that caught Sully’s eyes.  He could be useful as a protégé with a right advice.  The thing was the longer they knew each other, the more Sully’s mind had changed.

           Nate was clever, reckless, not that fearless but selfless for sure; too selfless for Sully’s taste all right.  As a thief, Nate would definitely get himself killed within a year.  It was a bit annoying yet somehow, he couldn’t leave the boy alone.

           Sullivan told himself that it wasn’t because of how bright Nate could smile behind the bars when he saw Sully came for him.  It wasn’t because of his humor that always caught him off guard, or those cunning grey-blue eyes but somehow so straightforward either.  The reason was just...  just maybe, that the kid reminded him of the past, when he was at the same age.  Sully had been once reckless and careless, not that now he was better, but he surely was getting older.

 

           Nate was something else -- something more -- something Sully couldn’t be.  He didn’t want a boy to end up like him.  He didn’t want the boy to become this selfish and heartless, just like him.

 

           Sully paused for a second.  He never thought about starting his own family and no, he didn’t want a child this old, even though it was the perfect age.  Yet, somehow, maybe he really was getting old. 

           Nate pouted at him.  _Oh, well_ , Sully chuckled.   _At least the kid was cute, in a wise-ass-bratty kind of way._

           “Okay, kid, if you want that crown this much, I’ll return you this,” Sully finally said, holding up a journal in the air.  Nate’s eyes glowed bright immediately before suddenly turned into annoyance at the next word, “Only on one condition.”

           “Oh, crap.  I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

           “Simple.  Just come and get it yourself from my hand,” Sully smirked while putting away his cigar.  “I don’t care how.  You can plead, you can beg, you can try to fight me.  _If_ you think you can.”

           Nate frowned but remained silent.  The older man was better in hand-to-hand combat, which Nate swore to God he would surpass him one day in a nearly future, but today was surely impossible.  He had to think of a plan to distract Sully since pleading wasn’t even an option, thanks to his own pride.

           Sully was patient enough to wait.  He could wait for the kid all night if necessary.  Watching Nate struggling in desperation for some treasure was quite a show, but Sully wasn’t gonna admit it out loud.

           The boy stayed still for a couple minutes then he took a step forward, hand curled into a fist.  Sully’s eyes moved along.  He knew how hard the boy could punch but he didn’t think Nate would dare picking up a fight.  Their eyes suddenly locked when Sully turned his gaze back from the fist.  Nate walked towards him slowly yet steadily, no hesitation in each step as if he was a predator seeking for the right moment to make a sudden move.  So the boy chose to be a predator than a cunning coyote, huh?  Interesting.

           Sully thought Nate might try to push him down or make him lose his balance, so when the kid darted through his side and grabbed him by his waist, it was unexpected.  Nate held him tight and pressed his lips on Sully’s ear, chuckling softly,

 

           “Do not underestimate me, _Victor_.”

           That really caught him off guard.

           

           Never once in his life Nate had called him by his first name.  He didn’t know how, but Victor Sullivan was almost shocked when the boy trailed his tongue along his earlobe, teasing.  Sully’s brain went blank for a minute and sure as hell Nate wasn’t gonna let the chance go easily.  He turned the older man around and kissed him hard.

           Sully never thought about this before, both Nate and the kiss.  He didn’t mean to part his lips but did unconsciously, letting the kid take control while he was still in shock.  It was rough, all teeth and tongue, full of energy of a teenager and somehow passionate; why so passionate with a man twice his age, anyway?

 _C’mon, you can do better than this.  It was just a kiss anyway_ , the back of Sully’s head protested, but Nate wouldn’t let him complain even if it was just a slip of his mind.  Nathan pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss, closed every gap between their bodies together in the most intimate way Sully ever had; with women, yes, but not with a bloke like this.

           It wasn’t just a kiss.  It was... _something_.  Nate was a fireball, a volcano that ready to explode.

 

**_“Hah!  Gotcha!”_ **

           Then it was gone.  Everything was gone, including the journal in his hand.

 

           Nate stepped back while blowing him a thank you kiss mockingly.  Sully once again was shocked, gasping and suddenly felt a bit loss of the contact, wanting more.  Then reality bitch slap him with embarrassment --  _Oh, man.  How could he be so careless?  And just how the fuck he wanted more?  Of this goddamn brat?_

           “That,” Sully groaned grumpily, “Was _not_ a plan.”

           “That,” Nate laughed, “Was what I call a plan.”

           “Not with a kiss.”

           “I can kiss, though,” Nate shook his head in amusement.  “Oh, and if you asked me, I’d say that cigar tastes like shite.”

           “You little---”

           “You like it, old man.  I know you do.”

           “I’m a _guy_ , for fuck’s sake!”

           “So what?”  The boy asked deadpan.  “It works.  And you like it.”

           Sully grumbled, “I _don’t_.  I’ll call it a plan when you use it with _women_ , goddamn it.  If not me, you’d be dead by now.”

           “Who says I’m gonna use this plan with any other bloke?”  Nate raised his eyebrow, “I did it because it was you.”

           Sully took a deep breath.  This kid would be the death of him.

           “Brat,” was all he could manage.  Nate looked back with a shit-eating grin that was unhealthy for Sully’s heart, chuckling.

           “You like kissing this brat.”

           “I don’t.”

           “You actually moaned.”

           “What?  Hell no---”

           “You did!  You were into it!”

           “Don’t mess with me.”

           “Is that a challenge?”

           “No.”

           Nate smirked, “Aw, why not?”

           The boy put his journal away safely then stepped forward again, this time he pulled Sully in by the empty loop of his pants.  Their eye levels were just about the same, except that fact that Sully was a few inches taller.  Nate grinned.  His greyish blue eyes flickered with amusement and something Sully dare not to describe.

           Sully exaggeratedly rolled his eyes.

           “A brat you are,” he muttered.  Perhaps he was getting older, softer, but the kid was really something else.  Something that burned and melted his common sense then shaped it into the way this kid wanted without his knowledge.  Nate had affect on him too much it could be dangerous, but Sully couldn’t bring himself to get away.

           “So now you are in.”

           “Cheeky.”

           “You like me cheeky,” Nate laughed.  “Wait?  Are you blushing?  How could a man in his forties be this cute?  This should be illegal.”

           “I don’t care what you’d call me, but stop your hands right there,” Sully pushed himself back a bit as Nate tsked, but the boy removed his hands from Sully’s hips anyway.

           “What?  Why?  You don’t like foreplays?”

           “I’m not a girl, and--- Wait.  You’re going to do _what?_ ”

           “Woo you?”

           “Oh, my god,” Sully finally laughed this time.  “Really?”

           “I might have a daddy kink.”

           “Fuck you.”

           “I prefer the other way around, but I could manage that.”

           “You are impossible.”

           “I certainly am,” Nate admitted proudly.  “I know you can’t resist me, Victor.”

           The name caught Sully off guard again.  He wasn’t used to the way it sounded in Nate’s voice and it had a weird affect on him.  Well, it wasn’t a bad kind of weird, though.  Yet Sully was a grown up man.  He had his pride and he couldn’t let himself to be an idiot in front of this kid, not anymore.

           “Let’s see if that Russian crown would worth it,” Sully collected himself,  “Then we can discuss about this later.”

           Now it was Nate’s turn to widen his eyes in disbelief.  So the boy was waited for a rejection or what?  Sully wasn’t sure about that but he chose the right answer, because Nate quickly change a gape into the brightest smile Sully had ever seen.

           “Promise?”

           “With a thief’s honor.”

           “That’s good enough for me.”

           Nate pulled him into a kiss once more and Sully was too tired to resist.

 

           This passionate, desperate, cunning, smart-ass brat would definitely be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't happen here because this is fluff and no-smut, but I really like top!Nate. I think it'd be cute. lol


End file.
